


Songs about hips and hearts

by will_p



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Kink Exploration, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Eruri Week 2016, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le mutande sembrano troppo piccole - gli ci vuole un po’ a capire come sistemarle davanti senza far uscire di fuori ogni cosa, ed è abbastanza sicuro che gli coprano a mala pena metà del culo - ma Erwin gli aveva assicurato che erano della misura giusta quando gliele aveva presentate, un’insolita sfumatura di rosso sulle guance che aveva distratto Levi dal chiedergli <i>come</i> potesse esserne sicuro, quindi magari è normale che stiano così. Per quanto sia normale che un uomo vada in giro mettendosi mutande da donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs about hips and hearts

**Author's Note:**

> \- Per una fortunata congiunzione astrale, ho scoperto la [NSFW Eruri Week](http://nsfweruriweek.tumblr.com) mentre era ancora in corso. Il prompt per il quinto giorno è "lingerie", e dopo un [combattuto sondaggio su twitter](https://twitter.com/jetstarwill/status/758239127586430977) per decidere _quale_ lingerie usare, questo è il risultato (ovviamente in ritardo).  
>  \- Anche se tecnicamente quello che mette Levi non è una guêpière ma uno stringivita (con reggicalze). Se non sapete com'è fatto, googlatelo. Ora immaginatelo addosso a Levi. You're welcome.  
> \- Esiste biancheria del genere nell'universo di SnK? Esistono costumi sessuali del genere nell'universo di SnK? Non era meglio se ci scrivevo direttamente una AU? Tutte domande a cui non ci interessa avere risposta. #yolo  
> \- Titolo @ _Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying_ \- Fall Out Boy. Il titolo alternativo di questa fic è "Hey sexy Levi (Oppa Titan Style)".

Il tessuto è... strano.  
  
Le mani di Levi sono abituate a maneggiare altro - il cuoio delle cinghie dell’attrezzatura, la stoffa ruvida e consumata di uno straccio per pulire; seta e pizzo non fanno proprio parte del suo repertorio.  
  
Soprattutto sulla biancheria intima.  
  
C’è Erwin nell’altra stanza che lo sta aspettando e lui dovrebbe darsi una mossa, invece sono chissà quanti minuti che se ne sta impalato in mezzo al bagno a studiare il dannato completo, rigirandoselo tra le mani con una certa trepidazione. Scorre di nuovo le dita sulle mutandine e di nuovo si stupisce di quanto la stoffa sia delicata, non morbida come la pelle consumata della giacca della sua divisa ma quasi liquida, _fresca_. Nemmeno la sua cravatta è così pregiata.  
  
Rabbrividisce appena mentre le indossa, un po’ per lo shock contro la sua pelle accaldata, un po’ perché la carezza della seta addosso è… strana. Non spiacevole, soltanto - aliena.  
  
Le mutande sembrano troppo piccole - gli ci vuole un po’ a capire come sistemarle davanti senza far uscire di fuori ogni cosa, ed è abbastanza sicuro che gli coprano a mala pena metà del culo - ma Erwin gli aveva assicurato che erano della misura giusta quando gliele aveva presentate, un’insolita sfumatura di rosso sulle guance che aveva distratto Levi dal chiedergli _come_ potesse esserne sicuro, quindi magari è normale che stiano così. Per quanto sia normale che un uomo vada in giro mettendosi mutande da donna.  
  
(Maledizione a quel pervertito di Erwin. Maledizione a Levi, che ancora non ha imparato a dirgli di no.)  
  
Chiude gli occhi per il tempo di un respiro profondo e poi passa alle calze. Sembrano così _fragili_ mentre se le fa scorrere lungo le gambe, stranamente terrorizzato all’idea di romperle con uno strattone troppo forte, e quando finisce di sistemarsi la prima addosso si accorge di aver trattenuto il fiato per tutto il tempo. Si lancia da solo un’occhiataccia nello specchio del bagno e poi passa all’altra, e alla fine si prende qualche secondo per osservare il risultato. Le calze sono nere, come tutto il resto, e un poco trasparenti, senza fiocchi e nastrini come quelle che portano tutte le riccone della capitale ma con un semplice giro di pizzo alla fine, dove si fermano a metà coscia; flette una caviglia, per provare, e viene distratto dal modo in cui la stoffa si tende sopra i suoi muscoli, dal sussurro del tessuto sulla sua pelle che gli accende uno strano formicolio caldo alla base dello stomaco.  
  
Deglutisce, e prende l’ultimo pezzo del completo. Sembra un bustino, ma è più corto di come se li ricordava, e di sicuro il disegno di pizzo nero tra le stecche rigide non è niente che abbia mai visto nei saloni per bene che Erwin lo costringe a frequentare. Passa quasi un minuto a fissarlo per capire cosa dovrebbe fare con tutti quei lacci e alla fine mormora “al diavolo” e se lo sistema addosso alla meglio, stringendo e annodando alla cieca finché non è sicuro che almeno stia fermo - è l’effetto generale che conta, non la precisione.  
  
E l’effetto generale è sempre più strano. Il bustino gli arriva a metà del torace, il pizzo nero un contrasto vivido contro la sua pelle immacolata, e anche così stretto a casaccio gli fascia perfettamente la vita. Sembra quasi che abbia dei fianchi, così - fianchi veri, da donna, e non riesce a smetterla di lanciare occhiate fugaci al proprio riflesso allo specchio.  
  
Pensare a chiunque con addosso qualcosa del genere nel Sottosuolo gli fa quasi venire da ridere, figuriamoci nella Legione, e guardare sotto le gonne delle mogli dei loro finanziatori non è mai stato il suo primo pensiero agli orribili gala dove continuano a trascinarlo, quindi non ha idea se roba come quella che ha addosso ( _lingerie_ , aveva detto Erwin, e chiude gli occhi mentre il ricordo della sua voce gli scivola addosso) sia davvero la norma per le donne, ma più si guarda più si sente… femminile.  
  
I disegni delicati del pizzo, la linea dolce della sua vita e delle sue gambe avvolte dalla stoffa - non sono cose da lui, non è _lui_ , eppure guardarsi allo specchio gli secca la gola e si riscopre un po’ duro dentro le mutandine.  
  
È questo l’effetto che cercava Erwin? È questo che aveva in mente quando gli aveva detto _ti ho preso qualcosa nella capitale_ senza riuscire a guardarlo davvero in faccia? Sempre lui con qualcosa di diverso addosso, oppure un altro Levi, un Levi diverso, più dolce, più morbido? Voleva questo? Gli mancano così tanto le donne che…?  
  
Scuote la testa con forza. Se si perde a rimuginare su cose del genere non uscirà mai da questo bagno, e ormai quella vecchia ciabatta di Erwin potrebbe pure essersi addormentato. Stacca gli occhi dallo specchio e finisce di sistemare il completo, agganciando l’orlo delle calze alle cinghie che pendono dal fondo del bustino.  
  
In un certo senso è quasi come indossare l’attrezzatura. In tutti gli altri sensi, naturalmente, non c’è niente di più diverso.  
  
Sistemato anche l’ultimo degli elastici, non ha più nulla con cui prendere tempo. Si morde un labbro e alla fine si volta del tutto verso lo specchio, decidendosi a guardarsi per bene una volta per tutte invece che con occhiate colpevoli. È solo un controllo per vedere se è tutto a posto, si dice, ma la persona allo specchio lo lascia ancora più insicuro di prima, con le spalle robuste che sovrastano una vita stretta, le gambe segnate di un soldato nascoste sotto un velo sottile e delicato di stoffa.  
  
Sono dettagli che non hanno senso insieme, che dovrebbero stonare, ma fa quasi fatica a voltarsi e quando finalmente ci riesce si ritrova con il cuore che gli rimbomba pesante in petto.  
  
Per ritrovare un po’ di serenità guarda male i tacchi a spillo lanciati in un angolo (a _quello_ ha imparato benissimo a dire di no, e Erwin può pure andare a cagare con i suoi occhioni delusi) e poi deglutisce.  
  
È pronto.  
  
Apre la porta ed esce silenziosamente, ed Erwin, fermo di fronte alla finestra, non dà cenno di averlo sentito. Si è tolto giacca e attrezzatura ed è a piedi nudi sul parquet della stanza, e Levi storce un po’ il naso - è pur sempre un pavimento, anche se l’ha spazzato proprio lui quella mattina - ma viene distratto presto dal movimento delle sue spalle, che sembrano sempre enormi sotto la stoffa leggera delle sue camicie, e dal suo profilo corrucciato stagliato contro la finestra.  
  
Sta leggendo - o almeno, ha un libro in mano: il lume acceso alla sua scrivania è troppo lontano per fargli luce, e fuori la luna non è abbastanza alta.  
  
Erwin è nervoso, realizza all’improvviso, guardandolo scrutare il mondo fuori dalla finestra come se l’avesse offeso personalmente mentre stropiccia senza rendersene conto le pagine che ha tra le dita, e Levi si sente un po’ meglio. Sono insieme anche in questo. Non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi.  
  
Raddrizza le spalle e si schiarisce la voce.  
  
Erwin si volta e il libro per poco non gli cade di mano. Ha gli occhi grandi come tazzine da tè e la bocca leggermente spalancata, e Levi riderebbe se non fosse che, be’...  
  
È abituato a essere fissato, additato per strada, a essere trattato come qualcosa di straordinario, ma nessuno l'ha mai guardato _così_. Come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso, e non solo qualcosa di utile. Come se fosse qualcosa di _bello_.  
  
Il poco di calma che era riuscito a trovare inizia a sgretolarsi, e lui incrocia le braccia al petto, si appoggia allo stipite della porta. “Vuoi stare tutta la notte fermo lì?” dice, e vorrebbe essere sarcastico, ma la voce gli esce un po’ più bassa del previsto, un po’ più sincera.  
  
C'è il guizzo di un sorriso sulle labbra di Erwin, ma la sua espressione non cambia, e continua a tenergli puntato addosso quello sguardo intenso anche mentre lascia cadere il libro senza neanche chiuderlo sul davanzale della finestra e fa qualche passo avanti. L'unica differenza è il rossore che gli sta pian piano colorando gli zigomi, e Levi sta _pregando_ di non essere nella sua stessa situazione, ma il calore che sente espandersi dalle guance al petto lungo tutta la gola racconta un'altra storia. Abbassa un po' il viso, lasciandosi cadere la frangia davanti agli occhi, ma così tutto quello che vede è la fascia di pelle tra il bordo ricamato del bustino e le mutandine che stanno scivolando pericolosamente sempre più in basso, e non è tanto meglio.  
  
Per quanti respiri profondi faccia sembra ancora mancargli un po' l'aria.  
  
Rialza lo sguardo quando Erwin gli arriva di fronte e oh, no, come non detto, era molto meglio stare a fissarsi il pacco che guardare Erwin che guarda _lui_ , l’espressione decisa che ha di fronte a una delle sue mappe ma una luce quasi febbrile negli occhi che gli toglie del tutto il fiato.  
  
Lascia ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, anche se una parte di lui vorrebbe soltanto coprirsi ancora di più e richiudersi in bagno, e viene ricompensato dagli occhi di Erwin che si fanno ancora più scuri mentre deglutisce lentamente. Non è del tutto sicuro che stia respirando.  
  
“Allora?”  
  
Erwin apre la bocca, la richiude, si schiarisce la voce. “È… bene. Stai - bene,” riesce a dire alla fine, e Levi cerca di non sgranare (troppo) gli occhi di fronte al _comandante Smith_ a corto di parole. Lo fa sentire spaesato ma allo stesso tempo è un po’ come una scarica elettrica, vedere Erwin ridotto così per lui, così fa un passo avanti, sicuro, premendosi contro il suo petto.  
  
Le mani di Erwin scattano immediatamente ai suoi fianchi, gli stringono la vita e poi scorrono fino al suo sedere seguendo i muscoli della sua schiena, e poi tornano di nuovo dove il bustino è più stretto come se neanche lui sapesse bene cosa vuole toccare, e intanto Erwin ha un po’ l’aria di chi ha ricevuto una botta in testa. Levi si morde le labbra per trattenere un sorriso e prende Erwin per il colletto della camicia e tira appena per farlo abbassare, e Erwin lo asseconda come ipnotizzato.  
  
“Solo bene?” chiede, attaccando i bottoni della sua camicia, ma si ferma e chiude gli occhi con un piccolo brivido quando Erwin gli bacia il collo fa scivolare le dita oltre l’orlo delle mutandine per palpargli il culo. La seta che si sposta tra le sue gambe per accogliere i movimenti di Erwin è una tortura deliziosa e la mezza erezione confusa del bagno sta crescendo alla svelta, un po’ come quella che sente premuta contro la propria pancia da quando si è stretto a Erwin.  
  
Al diavolo i bottoni, se non si danno una mossa finirà per strappargliela quella dannata camicia.  
  
Erwin sbuffa divertito contro la sua gola, mandandogli un altro brivido giù per la schiena. “Be’, se avessi messo le scarpe…”  
  
Levi riapre gli occhi solo per fulminarlo, ma poi Erwin è _così vicino_ e ha di nuovo _quello sguardo_ e non riesce davvero a trovare una buona ragione per non baciarlo.  
  
Erwin fa un verso basso e Levi gli morde le labbra, ed è la cosa più naturale del mondo stringergli le braccia attorno al collo e poi, quando Erwin gli afferra il retro delle cosce e lo tira su come se non pesasse nulla, le gambe attorno ai fianchi. E pensare che aveva sempre odiato essere preso in braccio - l’idea di essere tirato su come un moccioso, l’ennesimo ricordo della loro differenza d’altezza; adesso prende il viso di Erwin tra le mani e divora la sua bocca e non riesce a ricordare perché mai fosse contrario a una posizione del genere, con le mani forti di Erwin che lo sostengono all’altezza perfetta per strusciarsi contro di lui e far ansimare entrambi.  
  
Il tragitto fino al letto è un flash confuso di frizione e baci esigenti, e Levi nemmeno protesta quando viene lasciato cadere non troppo gentilmente sul materasso perché significa che _finalmente_ Erwin può liberarsi di quella fottuta camicia, anche se riesce giusto a slacciarsi i pantaloni prima di inginocchiarsi sul letto sopra di Levi, incapace di stargli lontano. Levi si aggrappa alle sue spalle e Erwin lo imprigiona contro il materasso ed è _perfetto_ , quello di cui ha bisogno quando si sente la testa così leggera.  
  
Riprendono a baciarsi e Levi allaccia di nuovo le gambe attorno alla vita di Erwin, la carezza delle calze che gli lascia la pelle elettrica a ogni movimento, gli elastici tesi del reggicalze che gli premono contro il bacino quasi come le cinghie dell’attrezzatura. È scomodo, in realtà, ma uno scomodo nuovo che gli accende un fuoco sotto pelle che cresce ogni volta che Erwin lo tocca da sopra la stoffa, seguendo i contorni del pizzo con le unghie, affondando le dita nei suoi muscoli sotto le calze.  
  
Erwin si stacca dalla sua bocca e gli bacia il mento, una guancia, il collo, scendendo lentamente verso il basso. Arrivato a un capezzolo ci passa sopra la lingua e poi _morde_ , senza preavviso, e Levi impreca e si tende contro la fitta di dolorepiacere finendo per premersi contro il petto di Erwin, la pressione improvvisa che per un attimo gli toglie la voce.  
  
“Muoviti,” dice poi, cercando di guardarlo male mentre gli spinge una spalla, ma si sente le palpebre pesanti e non sa bene dove lo sta spingendo. Ha soltanto bisogno di _qualcosa_ , anche se nemmeno lui sa cosa.  
  
Erwin lo guarda, i capelli che gli ricadono in ciocche disordinate sulla fronte, quegli occhi impossibili che sembrano scuri come inchiostro nella penombra della stanza, e Levi è contento di avere il bustino a cui dare la colpa per la stretta che sente al petto guardandolo. “Abbi pazienza,” mormora, sorridendo appena, ma poi si sposta davvero e Levi allenta le gambe per farlo accomodare in fondo al letto tra le sue ginocchia spalancate.  
  
Erwin gli accarezza i fianchi e continua a fissarlo e Levi si sente andare a fuoco sotto il sguardo. Non è mai stato uno dall’imbarazzo facile, ma Erwin ha un modo di guardarti che ti scava dentro, e Levi si sente più nudo che se non avesse davvero un filo di stoffa addosso. Non aiuta certo che ora addosso abbia pizzo e seta, e che le dannate mutande siano scivolate di lato lasciando solo la punta della sua erezione imprigionata sotto la stoffa. È - osceno, qualcosa di uscito direttamente da uno dei disegni pornografici che i soldati si scambiano nelle baracche, e vorrebbe strapparsi tutto di dosso, vorrebbe coprirsi, vorrebbe che Erwin la smettesse di fissarlo e facesse _qualcosa_.  
  
Gli dà un piccolo calcio col calcagno, neanche troppo piano, e Erwin sussulta come se davvero fosse ipnotizzato e fa un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato che fa quasi scoppiare a ridere Levi. Come riusciranno a concludere qualcosa se sono entrambi ridotti così, vorrebbe chiedere, ma poi finalmente Erwin si abbassa, gli posa un bacio sotto l’ombelico e poi preme il viso contro il suo cazzo, strusciandoci la guancia contro quasi con affetto, e ridere diventa l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.  
  
Be’, si vede almeno che Erwin non voleva che si vestisse così perché gli mancavano le donne.  
  
Si punta sui gomiti, paonazzo. “Cosa stai-”  
  
Erwin gli lancia un’occhiata in tralice e poi si mette a succhiargli la punta _da sopra le mutandine_ , e a Levi muore qualsiasi protesta in gola. È osceno e antigienico e disgustoso e Levi deve infilargli una mano tra i capelli e stringere perché ha bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa se non vuole esplodere. Quando si stacca con un sorriso soddisfatto la stoffa è fradicia, e Levi sta tremando dallo sforzo di non scopargli la bocca.  
  
Levi tenta di riprendere fiato e intanto Erwin gli bacia la piega dell’inguine, i segni rossi lasciati dagli elastici del reggicalze sulla sua pelle, poi strofina la punta del naso dove l’orlo di pizzo delle calze gli stringe le cosce, e Levi si sente un po’ il cuore scoppiare. Allungarsi a frugare sotto il cuscino è più autodifesa che vera urgenza, perché se Erwin continua a essere così - così _dolce_ non ha idea di quello che potrebbe fare. Qualcosa di estremamente imbarazzante, probabilmente.  
  
Anche più imbarazzante che mettersi biancheria da donna e poi farsi sbattere a letto di peso solo perché il suo comandante gliel’ha chiesto.  
  
Appena trova la boccetta di olio nascosta tra i cuscini la schiaffa in mano a Erwin, che si raddrizza e si passa una mano tra i capelli con un paio di respiri lenti. Finisce di sfilarsi in fretta i pantaloni e Levi si sente di nuovo la testa un po’ leggera a scoprirlo già così duro senza averlo nemmeno sfiorato, solo perché lui è vestito così.  
  
È per questo che quando Erwin fa per slacciargli il bustino lui scuote la testa.  
  
Erwin si blocca, le dita premute contro i suoi fianchi ma immobili. Non ha smesso per un secondo di toccarlo da quando è uscito dal bagno, non ha mai smesso di stringerlo e rassicurarlo, e perciò Levi fa un respiro profondo. “Lascialo,” dice, piano, fissando il pavimento.  
  
C’è un lungo, lunghissimo momento di silenzio in cui pensa, contro ogni logica, che _questo_ sia troppo per Erwin, anche se è stato lui a proporre tutta questa storia, che va bene vestirsi da donna per un po’ ma fare cose del genere conciati così è _sbagliato_ , ma poi Erwin chiede “Sicuro?”, la voce densa e quasi tremante, e Levi torna finalmente a guardarlo negli occhi e si sente le ginocchia deboli di fronte al desiderio vivo che vi trova.  
  
Non ha nemmeno finito di annuire che Erwin lo sta già baciando, e Levi geme nella sua bocca avida quando sente due dita scostargli alla meglio le mutandine ed entrargli dentro.  
  
Nonostante l’urgenza dei suoi baci Erwin si prende il suo tempo a prepararlo, e tra la pressione umida della stoffa sulla sua erezione e le attenzioni di Erwin, Levi ha già il fiato corto prima ancora che Erwin passi a tre dita. “Sbrigati,” soffia tra i denti, e Erwin piega il polso, lo penetra più a fondo, piega le dita, e Levi si contrae tutto per la scarica di piacere che lo trafigge a tradimento.  
  
Per fortuna Erwin non resta a torturarlo, lo lascia andare e si allontana per prepararsi in fretta, e Levi lo ammira per qualche secondo di sottecchi prima di inarcare la schiena e raccogliere le gambe al petto, passandosi le mani sotto le ginocchia per offrirsi completamente.  
  
Il verso che sfugge dalla gola di Erwin potrebbe essere descritto soltanto come disperato, e Levi fa un ghigno sottile. Non è l’unico a sapere come far impazzire l’altro.  
  
Non ghigna più quando Erwin _finalmente_ entra in lui. Rovescia il capo all’indietro e chiude gli occhi non appena i loro bacini si sfiorano e Erwin inizia subito a ritrarsi, lento e controllato prima di spingere di nuovo in lui con forza, e ci vuole poco perché lasci ricadere le gambe attorno a quelle di Erwin per cercare appiglio alla sua schiena.  
  
Erwin lo bacia e poi appoggia un avambraccio al materasso per andare ad avvolgere la mano libera attorno al suo cazzo, e Levi si rende conto che non potrà durare ancora a lungo. Non con il bustino che gli ruba il respiro a ogni spinta che lo solleva dal letto, non con la sensazione delle gloriose cosce di Erwin che si muovono contro le sue separate solo dal velo delle calze - non con Erwin che gli morde una spalla e ripete il suo nome come una preghiera e trova quel punto dentro di lui che -  
  
Vede tutto bianco, per qualche secondo. Quando ritrova il respiro, quando inizia a sentire altro oltre al rombo del sangue nelle orecchie, si rende conto che Erwin è immobile su di lui - _dentro_ di lui - e sta respirando piano contro il suo collo.  
  
“Ehi,” gracchia, rabbrividendo quando i fianchi di Erwin scattano da soli tra le sue gambe e lo sente ancora duro dentro di sé. Fa un lungo respiro che gli schiarisce la testa e dirada la nebbia di piacere che gli appesantisce il corpo, e riprova. “Cosa stai facendo?”  
  
Erwin si solleva un po’ per guardarlo, le guance rosse e le sopracciglia in una piega confusa sopra gli occhi brillanti. “Aspetto che tu-”  
  
“Tsk.”  
  
La giusta pressione a una spalla e Erwin ricade docilmente su un fianco, e Levi accompagna il suo movimento con uno scatto finché le posizioni non sono invertite, finché non è lui a sovrastare Erwin che lo fissa dal materasso con gli occhi sgranati e un po’ fuori fuoco. Punta le mani sui suoi pettorali e allarga le cosce, sedendosi meglio sull’erezione che non è mai uscita da lui, e chiude un secondo gli occhi per abituarsi alla nuova angolazione. Erwin sembra sempre più grande in questa posizione e Levi è ancora un po’ troppo sensibile dal suo orgasmo, ma ogni traccia di fastidio scompare di fronte ai respiri increspati di Erwin quando inizia a ondeggiare i fianchi, accogliendolo ancora più a fondo.  
  
Sente delle dita scostargli i capelli dalla fronte e poi accarezzargli una guancia, un “Levi” mormorato pianissimo quasi con meraviglia, e il cuore gli sobbalza in petto. Vorrebbe tantissimo essere come Erwin, sapere comunicare così tanto con una sola parola, ma non è mai stato bravo in questo e non saprebbe nemmeno da che parte cominciare, perciò risponde come può, chinandosi a baciarlo per non fargli vedere le sue guance scarlatte.  
  
Erwin bacia come pianifica una missione, preciso e attento, e Levi si scioglie e si spinge sulla sua erezione con un piccolo lamento disperato. “Andiamo,” ansima, prendendogli i polsi e mettendosi le sue mani sui fianchi, dove il bustino finisce e inizia la sua pelle madida di sudore. Gli occhi di Erwin si fanno scuri e quando torna a baciarlo è come _guida_ una missione, furioso e inarrestabile - si alza a sedere e gli morde le labbra, e quando affonda le dita nelle sue gambe e _preme_ , sbattendoglielo dentro con forza, Levi geme senza fiato.  
  
È frenetico e violento e alla fine Levi ha una mano tra i capelli di Erwin e un braccio aggrappato alle sue spalle e non sa più cosa sta uscendo dalla sua bocca, gemiti bassi e imprecazioni e _Erwin Erwin andiamo più forte_. Erwin gli stringe i fianchi e accontenta ogni richiesta, lasciando baci disordinati sul suo collo e la sua bocca, e Levi si sente elettrico, aperto in due, ogni affondo dentro di lui a infiammargli i nervi e fargli chiedere, in maniera distratta e lontana, se potrebbe venire una seconda volta soltanto così.  
  
Non dura abbastanza, però. Erwin era già al limite prima ancora che Levi spalancasse le gambe per lui, e con un’ultima spinta nasconde il viso contro il suo petto e si lascia andare, facendogli scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita per stringerlo a sé. Levi si ritrova ad accarezzargli piano la nuca senza neanche pensarci, facendo respiri profondi mentre Erwin fa lo stesso appena più in basso, con la fronte appoggiata alla sua clavicola.  
  
È come se sentisse ancora l’eco del proprio orgasmo, o come se il piacere di Erwin si estendesse a lui in onde gentili come i cerchi di un sasso lanciato in un lago, e nel languore si ritrova a premere un bacio tra i capelli di Erwin, piccolo e rapido. Si irrigidisce subito - perché ovviamente è _questo_ , dopo tutto quello che hanno fatto, a metterlo in imbarazzo - ma Erwin fa un verso contento e assolutamente involontario e lo abbraccia un po’ più forte, e Levi si rilassa.  
  
Va tutto bene. È tutto perfetto.  
  
Tranne per la sensazione _orribile_ dei vestiti che ha addosso, che sta iniziando a registrare solo ora. Si alza dal grembo di Erwin, con una piccola smorfia quando lo sente scivolare fuori da lui, e poi si lascia cadere disteso al suo fianco, stiracchiandosi come un gatto contento prima di fare il punto della situazione.  
  
Il bustino è ancora al suo posto, anche se si è allentato ed è scivolato un po’ più in basso, il reggicalze si è sganciato completamente e adesso gli elastici pendono abbandonati, e le mutande…  
  
“Ew,” dice, sfilandosele con una smorfia disgustata e poi facendo cadere l’ammasso di stoffa fradicia il più lontano possibile, prima di darsi una pulita alla meglio con un angolo del lenzuolo di Erwin. (Era già da cambiare, in fondo, se Erwin vuole avere qualche speranza che resti a passare la notte nel suo letto.) “Quella roba è da buttare,” borbotta, orripilato alla sola _idea_ di quello che ci vorrebbe per lavare per bene della stoffa del genere, poi gli cade l’occhio sulle proprie gambe e schiocca la lingua. “E mi hai strappato le calze.”  
  
Erwin si stende accanto a lui, un gomito puntato al materasso e la testa appoggiata al palmo della mano, e gli lancia un sorriso che fa sparire ogni pensiero di bucato dalla testa di Levi. “Te ne comprerò altre.”  
  
“Oh?” chiede, il tono più incerto del previsto perché l’idea di Erwin in qualche angolo della capitale a scegliere _lingerie_ per lui gli accende di nuovo qualcosa di caldo alla base dello stomaco, e insomma, hanno appena finito. Non possono ricominciare _ora_. Non che sia così tardi, in effetti…  
  
Ma Erwin si acciglia, il sorriso che si spegne pian piano, e Levi si rende conto di essere rimasto a fissarlo un silenzio come un idiota. Gli dà un bacio veloce per scacciare ogni impressione sbagliata, e anche se le lenzuola tra loro fanno un po’ schifo gli si accoccola contro. “Per la prossima volta?” chiede, e non fa nulla per sopprimere la punta di speranza che si insinua nella sua voce.  
  
Erwin si rilassa. Accarezza il profilo del suo corpo con la punta delle dita, dalla vita segnata dal bustino all’orlo delle calze scese fin quasi al ginocchio, e fa un mezzo sorriso. “Per la prossima volta,” promette.  
  
Levi appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla, nascondendo il suo sorriso contro il suo petto.  
  
La prossima volta potrebbe persino accettare di mettersi i tacchi. Ma solo se Erwin se lo merita, ovviamente.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Per chi volesse sapere come finisce la storia dei tacchi a spillo, visto che non credo proprio che lo scriverò, la mia illustre collega [Mapi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/) proponeva lo scenario "Poi Erwin una sera torna in camera distrutto e trova Levi in reggicalze e tacchi a spillo seduto sul letto e CIAONE". You're welcome, again.  
> \- UNA NOTA AL TESTO perchè mi sento di doverla fare: quando Erwin vede lo vede per la prima volta in lingerie, Levi pensa "ma nessuno l'ha mai guardato _così_. Come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso, e non solo qualcosa di utile." L'ho buttato giù senza pensarci, ma poi rileggendo ci _ho_ pensato, perchè chiariamoci, è una cosa tristissima, e alla fine ho deciso di lasciarlo: non perchè sia la realtà, ma perchè è vero nella percezione di Levi. C'è un sacco di gente che non lo vede solo come qualcosa di utile, ma a questo punto della timeline (pre-battaglia di Trost, indicativamente) Levi non lo sa, oppure non se ne rende conto, oppure non ci crede. Erwin lo guarda _continuamente_ come se fosse qualcosa di prezioso, ma di solito lo fa quando Levi non guarda. Diciamo che qui è la prima volta che Levi lo becca, e la cosa lo colpisce. E ora toglietemi il computer prima che scriva altre mille parole su quanto siano belli quei due cretini che si guardano come due idioti.


End file.
